Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 45.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript FINAL BATTLE BEGINS Bowser: Mario! Are you still standing? You should just give up! You'll never beat me! USES THE PEACH BEAM Bowser: Gwaaa-huh!??? You've gotta be kidding me! My Star Rod power's gone! A LONG BATTLE, MARIO DEFEATS HIM Bowser: Ohhhhhhh, NOOO!!!! Mario defeated me...again... He always defeats me... This time I became invincible! And I STILL couldn't beat him! Darn it!!!!! GETS THE STAR ROD "You took back the Star Rod!" Peach: Oh, Mario! Mario... I knew you would save me. Thank you, Mario! ARENA STARTS TO SHAKE Bowser: Whuh? Huh? I'm awake! Huh? What's going on!? This isn't part of my plan! Yo! Kammy Koopa! What's with all the shaking? Kammy Koopa: Uh, your Kingship, the battle with Mario was so intense that my device for increasing your power seems to have started malfunctioning. Uh...it's entirely screwed up, and its power appears to be heading back into your castle. I hate to tell you this, but both your castle and this spot right here are about to explode. We must flee, my evil King! We have no choice!! Bowser: What...? Are you... Really? That's...a big problem. Let's get outta here right... Huh?... Aaahhh!!! AND KAMMY FLY OVER THE EDGE STAR SPIRITS SAVE MARIO AND PEACH AND BRING THEM TO THE FRONT OF PEACH'S CASTLE GIVES THE STAR ROD BACK TO THE STAR SPIRITS Eldstar: Oh, Mario! Thank you! You did it! You brought back our precious Star Rod! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We will use it to bring peace back to ths world. Mamar: Now we'll be able to grant everyone's wishes again! All of this is thanks to you, Mario! Skolar: When you look at the night sky, you'll know that the glittering stars are praising you for your courage. Look upon their bright light and remember our thanks! Muskular: You really took it to Bowser, Mario! Really socked it to him! What impressive strength! I knew you could do it! Misstar: Mario... Don't think we don't know how hard you worked for all of us. It must have been difficult. We won't forget your efforts. Klevar: I hope Bowser learned something from all this. Maybe he'll behave himself now... Although I'd say the chances of that are pretty slim. Tsk tsk... Ah well... Kalmar: No words can express completely how thankful we are for all that you've done. Hope has returned, both to Star Haven and to all of the Mushroom Kingdom. We're in your debt, Mario. Eldstar: And Twink, may I say... you really rose to the occasion! You've proven yourself to be a grown-up Star! Twink: Tee hee hee... Aw, go on... Eldstar: Well... I think it's time we returned to Star Haven. All of the stars are waiting for us there, no doubt. It's time to say good-bye for now, Mario! May the stars forever shine brightly upon you! STAR SPIRITS GO TO STAR HAVEN Twink: Mario, I'd like to thank you, too. And Princess Peach... It was an honor to help you in your time of need. I hope...maybe...to see you again sometime... For now I'm going to become a respectable Star and make people's wishes come true! Peach: Thank you so much for helping me, Twink. You've always been a stellar friend to me! Twink: Princess Peach... I... I... Well, no, never mind! I have to go, too! Thank you very much, Mario. I'll always remember you, Princess Peach! Good-bye...! GOES TO STAR HAVEN ************** EPILOGUE B12 ************** --MARIO'S HOUSE-- FINISHES TELLING LUIGI ABOUT HIS ADVENTURE Luigi: ... Ohhh. So that's it, huh? That's how you took the Star Rod back from Bowser. It seems like another wild adventure's in the books, bro. The castle's back in its normal place and everyone's returned home safely... You came through in the end, just like you always do! ... I know you've been back for days now, but I'll bet you still kind of feel like you're on an adventure. Don't you? SAYS YES Luigi: That reminds me... The pals who traveled with you... I wonder what they're up to now... --GOOMBA VILLAGE-- AND GOOMBARIA ARE PLAYING A GAME Parakarry: Goombario! Goombario: Hey Parakarry, what's up? I thought you were back at work delivering letters. Parakarry: Ha ha ha! I sure am! This isn't a social call! I dropped by to bring a letter to you, Goombario! It's from Princess Peach. Goombario: Huh? From Princess Peach!? Whoa! What's she writing to me for? Parakarry: Read it and find out! I've got to deliver more letters! FLIES AWAY Goombario: Thanks, Parakarry! See ya! Keep working hard, buddy! Take care! Goombaria: Hey, Goombario! What did Princess Peach write in her letter? Lemme see! Goombario: Hang on, Goombaria... Jeepers! This is an invitation to a party! At the castle! It says the princess is having a party and I'm invited to go have fun! Whoa! Whoa! WHOOAAAAA! --KOOPA VILLAGE-- AND PARAKARRY ARE TALKING IN KOOPA VILLAGE, AND ALONG COMES KOLORADO'S WIFE GIVING PARAKARRY A MESSAGE --BOO'S MANSION-- GIVES BOW HER INVITATION --SHY GUY'S TOY BOX-- IS TALKING WITH SOME SHY GUYS COMES IN TO TELL HER SHE'S INVITED TO PEACH'S CASTLE --JADE JUNGLE-- READS HER INVITATION, AND THEN SHE HAS TO STOP THE YOSHI KIDS --FLOWER FIELDS-- AND LAKILULU ARE TALKING TELLS LAKILESTER HE'S INVITED --SHIVER CITY-- IS HELPING KOLORADO WITH HIS ADVENTURE TO THE CRYSTAL PALACE Kolorado: Now then, gentlemen... It's time to scale the frosty heights to the Crystal Palace! Kooper, old boy, you're in charge of guiding us. Your prior experience is terribly important to the success of our expedition! Kooper: Yeah! Leave it to me! I know the place front to back! Parakarry: Kooper! Kooper: Huh? Parakarry? What brings you here? Parakarry: Phew! ...I finally made it. I have a letter for you from Princess Peach. Kooper: Oh! Oh, wow! This is an invitation to a huge party at Princess Peach's Castle! It's directly from the princess herself! It's got her signature on it and everything! Cool! Oh, there's no way I can miss a bash this big! But... ...but I can't just turn my back on this expedition after I promised Prof. Kolorado... I should stay here and... Kolorado: Oh, poppycock! Balderdash! Don't be daft, dear boy! Turning down such an invitation would be terribly impolite. This is a golden opportunity! Go to the party this instant! Don't spare me another thought! It would ruin the party if the hero of Koopa Village... nay, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't even there! Kooper: Huh... I knew you'd say that, Prof. Kolorado! You're so kind and generous! I'll do it! I hope you guys will be all right without me! I'm gonna party! HEADS FOR THE CASTLE Parakarry: Oh, Kolorado, I have a message for you as well..., Don't bother coming back home, you wandering buffoon!!! What a no- good husband! ...That... was a message from your wife. Kolorado... You set out on this expedition without telling your wife again, didn't you? Boy, she was sooo furious. Kolorado: Oh good gracious... Pa puh puh puh... Parakarry! Why in the world didn't you tell me this first! This is a crisis, old boy! I must away back home with all due speed! ALL LEAVE --MARIO'S HOUSE-- Luigi: Huh? Did you hear something outside? I think I did. I'll go take a quick look. LOOKS OUTSIDE COMES IN WITH THE MAIL Luigi: Hey, bro, guess what? Parakarry stopped by to drop off a party invitation from Princess Peach. He said that he's also invited to the party, so he took off and said he'd see us at the castle when we arrived. Now, we'd better go, too! AND LUIGI GO TO TOAD TOWN --TOAD TOWN-- Luigi: OK... Listen, Mario. I'm just gonna run ahead. There's something important that I have to do. What is it? Sorry, bro... It's top secret! GOES TO THE CASTLE --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- Minister: Mario, welcome to the castle. Princess Peach should be here very shortly. Door Guard: And now... Princess Peach! COMES OUT Peach: Greetings to all of you! I'm so glad everyone could be here on this special day. The Star Rod stolen by Bowser has been returned to its rightful place in Star Haven. Peace has once again returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Above us, the stars shine with more beauty and power than ever before. It seems that they're sending us their thanks. Mario... Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry,... Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, and everybody across the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, we've regained peace because of all your efforts. Thank you very much, indeed. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I hope that the Mushroom Kingdom will enjoy peace and prosperity for a long time to come. Perhaps forever! This is my heartfelt wish. So, let's celebrate! Enjoy the festivities, everyone! CREDITS START TO ROLL, WITH LUIGI LEADING A PARADE ABOVE THE END, PEACH AND MARIO WATCH FIREWORKS Casey Jones: That's all folks! Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda